Snow Falls
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: “No,” answered Bakura, looking away. “Anzu, I never mean all those things I say to you, because I...” he stammered. Bakura/Anzu, one-shot.


Snow Falls  
  
A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, Blue-Kool-Aid. ^_^ I'm really in to the holiday spirit this year. As you can see, I've written a nice little Christmas fic for you guys. ^.~ Now, be aware that this fic is pretty long. You'll have to have a lot of patience to read it. ^^ It's only a one-shot thing, so that's why it's so long. The actual fic is about 5, 104 words. ^^;;  
  
This also contains Anzu/Bakura. I'm actually very fond of this pairing. I think they're cute together, don't you? ^.~  
  
Now, I've worked very hard on this, just for you guys, so I hope you'll be kind and review. ^^ After all, it's almost Christmas, is it not?  
  
Oh, and another thing I should mention! Ryou Bakura is just known as Ryou. And, Yami Bakura, is just called Bakura. See? ^_^ Malik is still known as Malik, but Yami Malik is called Marik. ^.^ Yuugi is still Yuugi, and Yami Yuugi will just be called Yami. Got it? Good! ^^  
  
I'm also using the character's Japanese names, and a few Japanese terms. ^^ So here's a little guide for you, in case you are confused.  
  
Yugi Motou: Yuugi Motou  
  
Joey Wheeler: Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
Tristan Taylor: Honda Hiroto  
  
Téa Gardner: Anzu Mazaki  
  
Serenity Wheeler: Shizuka Katsuya  
  
Duke Devlin: Otogi Ryuji  
  
There are the names. Phew! ^.~ Now here are some Japanese terms that I use.  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Ja ne: See you later  
  
Konbanwa: Good evening  
  
Konnichiwa: Hello  
  
Sayonara: Good bye  
  
Dou itashimashite: You're welcome  
  
Minna-san: Everyone  
  
Owari: The end  
  
Well, there you go! ^_^ Now, on with the fic! I hope you like it. See you at the bottom! ^.~  
  
Snow fell softly onto the grounds of Domino High School, leaving them covered in soft, white fuzz.  
  
Anzu Mazaki emerged from the school and looked up, surprised to see snow. "It's so pretty," she whispered to herself. "And it's just in time for Christmas." She grinned, pleased with God's plans.  
  
"Hey, Anzu," said a smiling voice.  
  
Anzu turned around, her light brown hair whirling smoothly around. "Hello, Ryou," she said returning the greeting, when she saw who it was.  
  
"It's finally snowing," said Ryou, blinking his innocent brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, and it's about time," said Anzu. "Christmas just isn't the same without snow."  
  
"I agree with that," said Ryou. His long white bangs covered one eye, blending in with the snow.  
  
Anzu was about to say something, when a cold voice stopped her.  
  
"Hello, Anzu."  
  
Anzu looked to her left to see Seto Kaiba standing beside her. "Hi, Seto," she said, a small smile creeping on to her face.  
  
Seto looked up, his stunning blue eyes fixed on the snow. "It's a miracle," he muttered, quite seriously.  
  
"Everyone seems to be impressed with the snow that we're getting today," said Jounouchi Katsuya walking up behind Seto. His uncombed blonde hair hung in a mass of wild, tangled strands.  
  
Anzu smiled. "I think that it's beautiful."  
  
"Of course only you would think snow is beautiful," said a dark, sarcastic voice.  
  
Anzu didn't reply. Instead, she only glared at Bakura, trying to resist the urge to slap him.  
  
"Hey, Bakura," said Ryou quietly.  
  
Bakura flashed Ryou a lopsided grin. "Hey, my little Hikari."  
  
Ryou made a face. "Don't call me that, Bakura."  
  
"Why not?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Bakura shrugged. He noticed that Anzu was still glaring at him. "What's you problem?" he said, his grin quickly fading.  
  
"My problem is you," Anzu replied. "I hate your attitude."  
  
A brief wave of anger swept over Bakura, but he was determined to keep his cool. "Anzu," he said quietly, "Don't start things you can't finish."  
  
Seto and Jounouchi gave each other knowing looks. Those two bickered constantly.  
  
Ryou stepped in between Anzu and Bakura. "Just stop it already," he said sharply glancing at Bakura.  
  
Bakura folded his arms over his chest. "She started it."  
  
"Like hell I did," came Anzu's bitter reply.  
  
"With the way those to fight, you'd think they were married," said Yami, appearing beside Jounouchi. Honda, Yuugi, and Miho followed him.  
  
"You guys, it's almost Christmas. Can't you try and lighten up for the holiday season?" said Miho, her eyes fixed upon the falling crystal flakes.  
  
Anzu sighed, deciding not to answer Miho. Her day was always fine until Bakura came along.  
  
Jounouchi glanced around, as if looking for something. "Where's Shizuka?" he asked, his face wrinkled in concern.  
  
Jounouchi and Shizuka, brother and sister, were usually seperated from each other. But, due to their mother's holiday cheerfulness, she had said they could spend the whole winter season together.  
  
A snowball hit Jounouchi square on the back. "Jou!" yelled a happy voice.  
  
Jounouchi turned around. "Shizuka! Why you little." He couldn't finish his threat, because the look he got from his sister was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  
  
Seto glanced at his watch. "Sorry, guys. I have to go. Mokuba gets out soon."  
  
Anzu looked at Seto, her lip stuck out in a pout. "Awh, Seto," she said in a whiny voice.  
  
Seto grinned at her. "I'll see you later for studying, okay, Anzu?"  
  
Anzu broke into a smile. "Okay," she said nodding.  
  
Seto turned around and started to walk towards the elementary school. "See you guys!"  
  
"Bye!" everyone called.  
  
Miho eyed Anzu suspiciously. "Do you and Seto have the hots for each other, or something?" she asked, her mischievous velvet eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ribbon-chan! Of course not. We're just good friends," exclaimed Anzu.  
  
"Yeah, right," Bakura snickered.  
  
"Can it, will you?!" said Anzu.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.  
  
Yuugi smiled to himself. Yami was right. You would think they were married.  
  
"Well, we have to get going," said Jounouchi. "Shizuka and I are going to the mall."  
  
"Alright," said Anzu. "Bye, Jou! Bye, Shizuka-chan!"  
  
"Bye!" they said and walked off.  
  
"I guess I'm going to split, too. I have tons of homework to do," said Anzu, yawning.  
  
"Have fun," said Yuugi, his voice revealing sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, my Aibou. This is wonderful! I never knew you could be sarcastic," said Yami grinning.  
  
"Yami, shut up," said Yuugi, a small blush creeping to his cheeks.  
  
"Now he said shut up. Look how this little demon has been brought up," said Yami.  
  
"Yami!" said Yuugi again.  
  
Yami just stood there and grinned.  
  
"Bye, guys," said Anzu turning away from everyone.  
  
"Ja ne, Anzu-chan!" called Miho.  
  
"Later, Ribbon-chan!" said Anzu as she walked into the white darkness.  
  
Everyone except Bakura also called out a goodbye to Anzu.  
  
Anzu walked down the streets. The sky had darkened slightly, and it had started to snow harder. She shivered from the unexpected cold.  
  
Anzu was off in her own little world, when she began to lose her footing. "Ah!" she gasped.  
  
She was about to hit the ground when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"Arigatou," Anzu said to the stranger, looking up.  
  
"No problem." Cerulean eyes met violet eyes.  
  
"Malik!" Anzu cried.  
  
"Hey," he said, his face holding a playful smirk.  
  
"I thought you were at home in bed with the flu," said Anzu in an accusing voice.  
  
Malik sneezed. "I'll get over it, eventually. I was going to walk to your house to get the homework for today."  
  
Anzu looked at him. His normally tanned skin was extremely pale. Then, she noticed something that made her giggle.  
  
"What is it?" said Malik, raising his eyebrow in a questioning gesture.  
  
"Malik, you're dressed like an Eskimo!" Anzu exclaimed.  
  
Malik gave her 'the look.' "I'm used to way warmer weather," he said. "Being that I used to live in Egypt."  
  
Anzu nodded. "You're right. But you still look kind of funny."  
  
Malik eyed her wearily. "So, what do we have for homework?" he asked again.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" replied Anzu.  
  
Malik groaned. "Yeah, bring it on."  
  
Anzu started to list off all the homework they had for the night.  
  
"Wow. I think that's the most I've ever had." Malik suddenly looked sicker than he had a few moments before.  
  
Anzu smiled warmly at him, then her expression turned serious. "I want you to go home right now. You're going to get worse if you stay out here in the snow any longer."  
  
Malik looked straight at Anzu. "I can't believe I'm witnessing an actual snow fall. It's amazing."  
  
Anzu giggled. "Okay, enough small talk. Get home and get to bed!" She gave Malik a gentle shove in the other direction.  
  
"Ja ne, Anzu," said Malik, heading for home.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow, hopefully. But, remember, if you don't feel well, don't come!" she called after him.  
  
"Okay," said Malik as he disappeared down the street.  
  
"Boys," Anzu muttered, with a grin on her face, as she continued her walk home.  
  
******  
  
"I'm telling you, Seto, that's not the right answer!" Anzu cried.  
  
"Anzu, believe me, I'm pretty sure it's right. I know this stuff like the back of my head," Seto replied, studying his Math book.  
  
Anzu let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. You win. After all, you are the smartest one of us all," she said sarcastically.  
  
It was 8:00 PM, and Seto had gone to Anzu's house to study for their Math Final the next day.  
  
"Anzu, supper is ready," called Mrs. Mazaki, Anzu's mom, from the stairs.  
  
"We're coming!" she called back, snapping her Math text shut. "I hope I'm ready for the test," she said letting out a long sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you're ready," said Seto, standing up and stretching.  
  
Anzu was going to reply, when another thought dawned on her. "Who's Mokuba staying with?" she asked Seto.  
  
"He's at Yuugi's house. "Mr. Motou said he would be glad to keep an eye on him."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Anzu.  
  
"Anzu! I'm not calling you again!" shouted Mrs. Mazaki.  
  
"Come on. Let's get down there before she has some kind of hernia," said Anzu to Seto.  
  
They both made their way down the stairs, and to the dinner table. Mr. Mazaki was already eating, reading the evening paper.  
  
"Hello, Seto," said Anzu's father, not looking up. He was deeply immersed in whatever article he was reading.  
  
"Konbanwa, Mr. Mazaki," replied Seto.  
  
Seto and Anzu sat down and began to eat. The meal was peaceful, and afterwards, Seto went home. He wished Anzu luck on the Math Final.  
  
"Sayonara, Seto," said Anzu as she saw him out the front door.  
  
Just as Anzu headed up the stairs to take a shower, the doorbell rang. "What on Earth?" she said, surprised that someone was at the door at this time of the night.  
  
She made her way back down the stairs and pulled open the front door. She gasped, slightly surprised at who was there.  
  
Bakura stood there, looking as grumpy as ever.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Anzu hissed, not even bothering to greet him.  
  
"Ryou wasn't feeling well, so he forced me to come here to return this to you," said Bakura stiffly, holding out a glittering object.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened in surprise. "My dolphin pendant! Where did he find that?! I never even noticed that it was gone!"  
  
"He found it in the snow, just after you left," said Bakura.  
  
Anzu took the pendant from Bakura. "Arigatou." she said, then caught herself. "I mean, give my thanks to Ryou."  
  
Bakura nodded curtly, then turned on his heel. "Dou itashimashite," he said, walking into the night.  
  
Anzu shut the door, still stunned by Bakura coming to her house.  
  
Then, she walked up the stairs, determined to take her shower.  
  
******  
  
Anzu made her through the crowded halls of Domino High. She hadn't slept well the night prior.  
  
"Hey, Anzu. Ready for the Math Final?" asked Yuugi, when he saw her.  
  
Anzu looked at Yuugi, her whole face scrunched up in worry. "No," she moaned.  
  
"Why not? Didn't you study?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
"Yes," said Anzu. "But I'm so worried. What if I fail?"  
  
"Don't worry, you won't-'' Yuugi started, but he was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, sure she won't," said Bakura walking up to them.  
  
Anzu ignored him. She wasn't in the mood for him this morning.  
  
Bakura didn't seem to notice Anzu's apprehensive mood, so he continued to bug her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll bomb that test," said Bakura snickering. "As in failure."  
  
Anzu couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, so she lowered her head, and stared at the ground.  
  
"Anzu, what's wrong?" asked Yuugi, noticing how she wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Nothing," she said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked, unsure of himself.  
  
"Hai," said Anzu quietly.  
  
"Okay," said Yuugi. "But I have to go. I promised Jounouchi and Shizuka that I'd meet them in front of the school."  
  
"See you in class, Yuugi," she said to him as he walked off. She was left standing with Bakura.  
  
"Anzu..?" Bakura asked in a questioning voice.  
  
Anzu looked up, the tears gone, replaced by blazing anger. "Shut up, Bakura. Just shut up. I'm sick of you and your stupid little comments. I have a Math Final that I have to write in 10 minutes, and I'm pretty damn scared. Then you come along and say things to make me feel worse."  
  
Bakura stared at her for a second. "You think you're the only one that's annoyed?! You're the most annoying person I know, Anzu! I wonder to myself how the hell Ryou can stand you at all!"  
  
A loud echo rang throughout the halls as Anzu brought her hand across Bakura's face. "Stay away from me!" she yelled, her beautiful eyes filling with tears. "Just stay away!" She ran to her Math classroom as fast as she could.  
  
Bakura stood there, stunned, while some kids stared at him. He raised his hand to the searing pain on his right cheek. "What are you looking at?!" he snapped at them.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, he had gone too far this time.  
  
******  
  
Anzu emerged from her Math class, feeling a whole lot better than she had first thing in the morning. She was pretty sure she had aced it. It was quite easy, in her opinion.  
  
She was walking to her next class, when her mind unwillingly wandered to Bakura. 'Did I hurt him?' she thought. She shook her head. 'No, I don't care if I hurt him. He deserved it.'  
  
Anzu wasn't watching were she was going, and bumped into someone. "Gomen," she said, without looking up.  
  
"That's alright, I should probably pay more attention to where I'm going, anyway."  
  
"Jou!" Anzu cried. She smiled.  
  
They talked for about a minute, then went their own separate ways.  
  
Anzu entered English, and that's when she realized that Bakura was also in that class. 'Oh great,' she thought, cursing to herself. 'Just flippin' great.'  
  
Anzu walked in timidly and took her seat behind Bakura. She noticed that his cheek was still fairly red and puffed out slightly.  
  
She cringed out got out her reading book. Maybe she could get away with him not noticing her the whole time.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san," said their English teacher, Miss Kamizake.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Miss Kamizake," replied the class in monotone.  
  
"As you all know, Christmas is just a mere week away. I'll be you're all glad that your holidays start on Friday." Miss Kamizake smiled.  
  
The class cheered loudly. Anzu caught herself. She had forgotten that holidays began on Friday. 'Next Wednesday,' she thought. 'Next Wednesday is Christmas.'  
  
"Anyway, you also all know that some children will not be getting gifts this year. I would our class to contribute to the Christmas Bureau," she continued.  
  
People started nodding and whispering.  
  
"I'm going to assign you a partner, and your task is to pool some money together and go out and buy a nice gift. The Christmas Bureau would prefer them not wrapped, as they must see what the item is. Then, after that is completed, I would like a one page, single-spaced report on what Christmas means to you," Miss Kamizake finished.  
  
Honda raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Honda?"  
  
"How much money do we each have to contribute to the gift?"  
  
"I would say no more than ten dollars each. And if you cannot contribute any money, you may come and see me," said Miss Kamizake, smiling again. "Oh, and I would like the gift no later than Thursday after school, or Friday before school."  
  
More whispering and nodding.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to assign your partners, now," Miss Kamizake said, shuffling through some papers. "Minako and Maron, you two are together. Honda and Miho." Miss Kamizake looked over her glasses, and winked at Honda.  
  
Honda blushed, which caused Miho to giggle.  
  
The list seemed to go on forever as she announced the pairings.  
  
"Anzu and Bakura," Miss Kamizake said casually, then she continued down the list.  
  
Anzu thought she felt her heart stop for a second. 'No, no, no! This cannot be happening!' she silently wailed.  
  
Bakura didn't say anything, or even turn around. He just sat there, staring at the ceiling, silently wishing God to kill him then and there.  
  
"Alright! Now you may get with you partners. You have the rest of this class to plan what you're going to do," said Miss Kamizake, and she sat down.  
  
Anzu sat there, not expecting Bakura to turn around any time soon. Hell, she would just go out and get her own gift for a child.  
  
"So?" said a voice that startled her out of her train of thoughts.  
  
Anzu looked up, surprised to see that Bakura had turned around.  
  
"I don't know," she mumbled, clearly avoiding any eye contact with him.  
  
"I deserved that slap," he stated calmly.  
  
This time, Anzu did look at him. She was bewildered.  
  
"No, you don't," she said to him. "I don't have the right to do that to anyone."  
  
"Hai. I did deserve it," argued Bakura, his brown eyes intensifying.  
  
Anzu didn't reply. Instead, she stared at him.  
  
"What?" Bakura said, some edge to his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bakura."  
  
"Don't be sorry Anzu. Since you have nothing to be sorry for," said Bakura.  
  
"Why can't you just accept my apology?" questioned Anzu angrily.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for!" Bakura shouted, as he stood up. "Besides, being sorry is for someone who is weak! Someone like you!"  
  
Everyone in the class, including the teacher turned to stare at him.  
  
"Bakura?" Miss Kamizake said.  
  
"Gomen," Bakura murmured.  
  
"That's alright. Now please take your seat."  
  
Bakura sat down, and the rest of the class returned to what they were doing.  
  
Anzu had her head in her hands, indicating that she was crying. "Why do you hate me Bakura? Why? What did I ever do to you?" Anzu said, not daring to look up.  
  
"Anzu, I don't hate you." Bakura said. "I. I."  
  
Just then, the bell rang, and Anzu stormed out of the classroom, still upset.  
  
******  
  
It was now Friday, and Anzu hadn't spoken to Bakura since Wednesday. She and Bakura had ended up getting their own gifts for the Christmas Bureau.  
  
Anzu ran out of the school. "It's finally Christmas holidays!" she shouted excitedly.  
  
"Whoa, Anzu. Calm down," said Yami.  
  
Anzu grinned at him. "I can't, though. It's just too exciting. And don't forget that there's a gift exchange on Christmas Eve at my house."  
  
Jounouchi grinned. "How could we forget? You've reminded us every five seconds."  
  
Anzu just grinned again.  
  
Everyone else went home, leaving just Anzu, Ryou and Bakura standing there.  
  
"Come on, Bakura. We should get going," said Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, okay. But first I have to talk to Anzu. Go on without me," said Bakura, looking lost in his thoughts.  
  
Ryou looked extremely surprised. "Um, okay." he said, and started to walk in the other direction.  
  
Anzu pulled her toque tighter over her ears, wondering what Bakura could possibly want.  
  
Bakura trudged up to her, his shoes sinking into the deep snow. It had been snowing constantly.  
  
"Nani?" said Anzu, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.  
  
"Anzu." was all Bakura could get out.  
  
Anzu looked at him again. "Yes?" she said impatiently, the fear gone.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath and pulled Anzu to him, kissing her on the lips.  
  
Anzu didn't respond at all. All she could think about was how Bakura was kissing her, and it was snowing. Bakura. Kissing. Her. The words made absolutely no sense at all. Snowing. That word didn't make sense either. What did it mean again?  
  
Bakura saw the look on Anzu's face, and immediately regretted what he had just did to her.  
  
"Gomen, Anzu," said Bakura, and he ran to catch up with Ryou.  
  
Anzu stood there, the soft snowflakes enveloping her. It didn't make sense. Did Bakura just kiss her?  
  
******  
  
Anzu sat on the couch waiting for the others to arrive. Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Shizuka, and Honda were already there. She sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong, Anzu-chan?" asked Shizuka, looking at her.  
  
Anzu looked up. "Nani?" she said, her eyes misted over with thought.  
  
"I asked, what is wrong with you," Shizuka repeated.  
  
Anzu stared blankly at her for a moment, then replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just a little over-excitement, I guess."  
  
Anzu was lying and she knew. She was really thinking about Bakura. And how he had kissed her. For no reason. It just didn't make any sense at all.  
  
The doorbell rang, preventing Shizuka from questioning Anzu any further.  
  
"I'll answer it," said Yami, noticing that Anzu wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Yami pulled open the door. "Konnichiwa, minna-san, and Merry-almost- Christmas," he said, smiling.  
  
Miho, Seto, and Mokuba stood at the door. "Konnichiwa!" they all exclaimed.  
  
Yami let them enter.  
  
"Anzu-chan!" Miho squealed. She lunged herself at Anzu and hugged her.  
  
This seemed to snap Anzu out of her little trance.  
  
"Ribbon-chan!" she giggled happily.  
  
Miho smiled, and made Shizuka shove over so she could sit as well.  
  
"Who are we waiting for?" said Seto, brushing the snowflakes from his chocolate colored hair.  
  
"Malik, Isis, Ryou, and. Bakura," Anzu replied, hesitating on Bakura's name. It felt strange saying it out loud.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Seto, taking a seat beside Jounouchi.  
  
Shizuka smirked at Jounouchi and Seto. At least they weren't ripping each other apart.  
  
"Shizuka, shut up," said Jounouchi, not even looking up from his magazine.  
  
Shizuka glared at Jounouchi. "I didn't even say anything."  
  
"I know what you're thinking, sis," said Jounouchi mysteriously.  
  
This caused Miho to giggle. "Yeah, sure, Jou."  
  
Jou was going to shoot something back at her, when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Anzu? Hello, are you in there?" said Miho waving her hand in front of Anzu's face.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry," Anzu apologized.  
  
"You sure are zoning out a lot lately. The doorbell just rang. Are you going to get it, or just let them freeze?" said Miho, impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get it," said Anzu, standing up and stretching.  
  
She walked over to the front door and pulled it open.  
  
There stood Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Isis. and Marik.  
  
Anzu gaped at them all for a minute, then came to her senses. She glared at Marik. "And who invited you?" she said only half-joking.  
  
"Myself. And I mean that literally," said Marik casually.  
  
Anzu now looked at the violet-eyed teen with weary eyes. "Malik!" she whined.  
  
Malik just grinned and invited himself in, while the others followed.  
  
Anzu's eye caught Bakura's for a second, but she quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Everyone was just getting settled in, when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Huh?" said Anzu out loud. "I wasn't expecting anyone else, and my parents both work until 8:00 this evening."  
  
Anzu got up and walked to the door. Once again, she opened it. Mai stood there, looking chilled.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened. "Mai-chan!" she yelled happily. "I thought you had to work!"  
  
"The boss changed his mind and decided to give me Christmas Eve off," said Mai joyously. "Wasn't that nice of him? He was probably afraid that he'd get visited by 3 spirits if he didn't," Mai joked.  
  
Anzu grabbed Mai's hand. "Come in, come in. Don't just stand there."  
  
Mai came in and removed her coat. "It's freezing out there."  
  
"I know," Anzu replied.  
  
Anzu led Mai into the living room. "Look who's here everyone!"  
  
Everyone immediately began talking to Mai.  
  
"How are you?" said Yuugi smiling warmly.  
  
"I'm great," said Mai enthusiastically.  
  
Jounouchi just stared at her.  
  
"Hey, guys. I think Jou needs some napkins. Just look at the amount of drool coming from his mouth," said Mai, half-glaring, half-smiling.  
  
Jounouchi blushed, and Shizuka just giggled.  
  
Finally, everyone was settled and they began talking amongst themselves. There was food laid out on the coffee table, and there were drinks in the kitchen.  
  
The living room was pretty crowded, but there no worries, since it was so big.  
  
"Okay, guys!" Anzu announced. "Let's start the gift exchange. But, before it starts, I would like to say a few words."  
  
Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to Anzu.  
  
Anzu, was wearing the classical Santa hat, blushed. They were all staring so intently.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming," she finally said, grinning.  
  
Everyone whooped, and began whipping out their gifts for one another. The gift exchange was bound to take a long time, due to the number of people.  
  
"Here, Yuugi," said Anzu smiling, handing him a small, squishy package.  
  
Yuugi tore into it. "Wow! Thanks Anzu-chan!" he exclaimed. He had received a black toque with West 49 scrawled across the top in fiery letters.  
  
Yuugi reached over and hugged her.  
  
Wrapping paper was flying everywhere as people opened their gifts. Anzu had gotten everyone something, including Bakura. She looked up just in time to see him open his gift.  
  
Bakura pulled out the silver eagle necklace. "Thanks, Anzu," he yelled over the noise.  
  
She nodded once in his direction, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
Now, she opened the present she had received from both Bakura and Ryou. It was another dolphin pendant, but this one was transparent. It caught the light, giving off a rainbow color. "Thank you," she said to both of them.  
  
"You're welcome," replied Ryou cheerily.  
  
Every single person had gotten her a gift. Anzu smiled to herself. Her friends were so great and caring.  
  
Seto had gotten her a hoody.  
  
"You're always complaining you're cold," he said smiling.  
  
Anzu reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Seto."  
  
Bakura looked at the two intently.  
  
Anzu could swear she saw anger and jealousy boiling up in his eyes. 'What's his problem? I don't understand it,' she thought.  
  
Once the gift giving was over, everyone just sat back and relaxed. They all talked to each other for a long time.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki came back at the time they had planned, 8:00.  
  
"Well, it certainly seems to be a full house tonight," commented Mrs. Mazaki as she took off her coat.  
  
Mr. Mazaki caught sight off Malik and eyed him wearily. He had noticed that Malik was wearing a very short purple shirt, with a hood on the back. And too add to his outfit, he was also wearing low riders with gold chains dangling from them.  
  
Mr. Mazaki shook his head and followed his wife into the kitchen. How could his daughter hang out with hooligans like that? But none the less, he chuckled to himself.  
  
Anzu was in the middle of a conversation with Marik, when the phone rang. She picked it up, and everyone quieted down.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Anzu-chan," said a very stuffed up sounding voice.  
  
"Otogi?" Anzu asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"You, guys it's Otogi!" said Anzu to everyone.  
  
"Are you having fun without me?" said Otogi in a disappointed voice.  
  
Anzu giggled. "Actually, yeah."  
  
"That's nice to hear," said Otogi sarcastically.  
  
Otogi had been sick with the flu, just like Malik, for a week now. He had missed school everyday that past week. But now it was Christmas Eve, and he was trying his best to be cheerful, even though his stomach was as jumpy as hell.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Otogi," said Anzu. "I have your present here, and when you're feeling better, you can come and get it."  
  
"Thanks, Anzu. I have yours here, too."  
  
Anzu put the phone on speakerphone, so everyone could talk to him. They all talked for another ten minutes, then let him go.  
  
After that, they sat around, talked and ate for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Well, guys," said Anzu glancing at her clock, "I think it's time for you to head home." It was 11:00.  
  
Everyone nodded, and stood up stretching. They got their coats on and thanked Anzu for the wonderful Christmas Eve.  
  
As everyone left, Anzu noticed that Bakura was still standing outside under the twinkling lights. He beckoned to her.  
  
Anzu put on her coat, and walked out to him, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
She stood awkwardly beside him. Breaking the unforgiving silence, she asked, "Where's Ryou?"  
  
"He's walking home with Yuugi," Bakura replied lifelessly.  
  
Anzu was silent again. Should she dare ask him?  
  
"Bakura?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Hmm?" said Bakura turning to her.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Anzu blurted out.  
  
Bakura turned his head sharply and his eyes burned into hers. "I said I was sorry," he said.  
  
"Why, do you regret it?" asked Anzu quietly, as she looked at the ground. She began to silently wish she had just ignored Bakura.  
  
"No," Bakura said, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"You don't?" Anzu looked at him surprised.  
  
"No," said Bakura, looking away. "Anzu. I never mean all those things I say to you, because I." he stammered.  
  
Anzu caught her breath. "Because you what, Bakura?"  
  
"Anzu, I love you," Bakura said in a small, whispered voice, that he did not recognize as his own.  
  
Anzu looked at him, utterly and completely shocked. She was speechless. "You love me?" she managed to spit out.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes shimmering ever so slightly, in contrast with the falling snow.  
  
"I loved you ever since I saw you," Bakura began to explain heatedly. "You care so much about your friends. I've never noticed that in a person before. Well, besides Yuugi," Bakura trailed off.  
  
Anzu walked up to Bakura, and kissed him long and hard.  
  
Bakura backed up, his chest heaving. "Why? I don't understand."  
  
"Bakura, I love you too. But I was always afraid to admit it to myself. I would get scared and assure my self that I was not in love with you," said Anzu, as crystal tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you act so shocked when I kissed you before?" Bakura asked, his heart doing a slight flip-flop.  
  
"I couldn't believe that you were kissing me. I forced myself to ignore it," Anzu said.  
  
"You did a pretty good job of covering up any feelings you had for me," said Bakura, smiling slightly.  
  
"As did you," said Anzu.  
  
Bakura embraced her tightly, then tilted her chin up, and kissed her once again.  
  
Anzu responded and let her mind float away dreamily.  
  
Bakura pulled away. "Merry Christmas," he said.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, also," said Anzu.  
  
Bakura jammed his hands in his coat pockets. "I've got to get home," he said.  
  
Anzu nodded and hugged him again. "Ja ne, Bakura," she said.  
  
"Goodbye, love," he said trying out the word as he began to walk down the snow covered streets.  
  
"Bye," Anzu whispered and headed back into the house. The Christmas tree lit everything up, casting colorful shadows upon the walls.  
  
Anzu was headed up the stairs, when her mother stopped her.  
  
"It's a good thing you're going to bed, other wise I don't think Santa Clause would stop here," said Mrs. Mazaki, eyes twinkling.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes, smiling and looked at her mom. "Even if he doesn't come, it wouldn't matter, because I just got a gift that nothing can add up to."  
  
"And what might that be?" said Mrs. Mazaki.  
  
"Love," Anzu said, and continued up the stairs, her heart feeling light. 'Yes,' she thought. 'Love is the greatest gift that anyone can get.'  
  
Mrs. Mazaki just smiled at her daughter, and returned to the kitchen to finish wrapping presents.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh," although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hey again, guys! ^_^ I hope you liked my little Christmas fic. ^.~ -stretches- It took me a long time to write it. ^.~  
  
Please R & R everyone. ^.^ Spread the Christmas cheer! Lol. ^.~  
  
I'm going to thank anyone who reviewed in advance, since this is a one- shot fic. Thankz! I might do credits later, if there are enough reviews. ^^  
  
I plan on updating "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Stuff We Never Hear," and "Burning Cold," over the holidays. Long wait, ne? I'm so sorry! I haven't updated those two in a while, especially "Burning Cold." Stupid school, taking over my life. -.-;;  
  
Well, that's all I have to say! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! ^^ Frohe Weihnachten! (German) Feliz Navidad! (Spanish) Joyeux Noël! (French) Buon Natale! (Italian) Christmas Alegre! (Portuguese) ^.~  
  
Ja ne everyone! ^^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


End file.
